Forgotten Roads
by doublemeaning94
Summary: Jude is just a hunter. For years she has been trained to hunt demons, ghosts, vampires and everything else that the world needs to be safe from. But when Castiel tells her that it is time to tell Dean Winchester he has a daughter she isn't sure it's the right idea. Will he accept the fact that she has chosen the hunting life or try to push her out? Supernatural Dean's Daughter.
1. Motel 6

**Alright First Supernatural Fan Fic. I write about other shows on a different account but didn't want to put this one on there **

**Okay there are a lot of Dean Winchester daughter stories but I still think this will be fun and how cool would this be?**

**Anyway this is set in 2018 after all of the shows (most) of them have been solved and now this is pure making up of the storyline. Dean is about thirty nine at this point, making Sam thirty five.**

**This chapter will be super short as it is just the intro.**

"What is so important Cas?" You hear an angry voice ask over the cell phone and cringe sitting on the couch of a Motel 6. You cross and uncross your legs clad in tight fitting dark wash jeans that have been worn well and staring at her black canvas on black rubber shoes with black laces. You have three pairs: One for dirty jobs, one for regular jobs and one for dressing up. This is your dressing up pair. You felt as if you should care a little what you look like at the moment. You chose a maroon ribbed tank top with your dark blue synch waist navy jacket over it. You ware this jacket all the time it was really just the shoes that made any difference. You are liable to start picking at the American flag patch on the left sleeve if you get any more nervous.

"Just pull up to the motel on your left Dean." Cass says in his exasperated tone which sounds like all the rest of his tones. He may to work on his tones. "Dean you ask stupid questions when you know I am an angel. I know where you are." He clicks the phone shut. You have been with Cas when he has been talking with him before but now it's different because he is coming here.

"I feel you are nervous from over here." He says in his exasperated tone. Or is that his soothing tone? You know it is his soothing tone but the thought makes you chuckle none the less and Cass quirks an eyebrow at you. You take a deep breath and stare at him for a minute.

"What if he doesn't like me?" You ask feeling a little ashamed for sounding like a teenage girl as this comes out. You are eighteen after all but teenage doesn't really apply when you have been fighting off demons and all the rest of hell since you were twelve. Six years ago is when Castiel saved you.

"He doesn't like anyone." He said matter-of-factly. You shake your head at his literalness.

"What is he expecting?" You ask him

"He is expecting me alone in this hotel room." He said pacing in front of the door.

"What are you going to tell him?" you ask again. You stand up now and walk over to him. "Cass what if he doesn't believe you. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me?"

"Then you will go back to being a hunter and continue on your ways. But he must know. Bobby convinced me at first not to tell him and then you but it is time that he knew." Cass said taking your shoulders in his hands and giving you a solid shake to reassure you of his plan. It doesn't work.

You go back to the couch and sit down taking a deep breath. You have to remind yourself that this isn't the end of the world. That Dean and Sam Winchester will not be the thing that kills you. You have faced much worse things than family confrontation before and this isn't about to make you turn tail and run. You have almost got yourself calmed down when there is a knock at the door that makes you jump a little inside as you sit straighter on the couch.

They both come in. You have seen them before of course. From a distance you have watched them Cas, bobby or another sympathetic hunter by your side. But up close as they walk into the room together is nothing like before. They move as a pair. They are completely comfortable and confident with what the other will do even if it is as simple as walking into a room.

"What is this Cas, We are tracking down a vamp we don't have time…." Dean trails off looking in your direction. Sam looks over too and tilts his head.

"Who is that?" Sam asks

"You gotta girl here?" Dean asks with a little pride but you wrinkle your nose at that prospect and Cas just looks at him.

"It is a girl." Cas says to him

"Well who is it Cas." He asks loudly and you can't stand it anymore so you get up and walk over to him holding your right hand for him to shake. The four suits of card symbols tattooed on the outside of your fingers. You look into his eyes which are your own; that shimmering light green with just a hint of trouble to them. Also you realize that you have the light smattering of freckles that he does across his face. You are proud of that for some reason you cannot explain. You twist your dark brown hair over one shoulder and hold out your hand again. He looks at you but doesn't take your hand so you start in on what you have been planning to tell him forever.

"My name is Jude Ira Masonwic and I am your daughter Dean Winchester."


	2. Being Civil

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters except for my OC**

You are tied to a chair now.

Dean had seemed okay with the news that you had given him and everything seemed like it would be okay. He told Castiel to go get you all some cheeseburgers while he got to know Jude. You should have seen something coming. As soon as Cas had gone He wrestled you into a wooden chair and your hands were tied behind your back that they pulled seemingly out of nowhere. Now you were staring directly into your own eyes only they were your father's eyes with and your hands are tied tightly behind you.

"Who are you?" He asked you angrily "Hoe have you gotten Cas to believe you?"

"I already told you who I am" You sigh

"You're lying." He said getting up and walking away from you. You have cut through about half of the rope by this time hoping he hasn't noticed.

"Why would I lie?" You ask sincerely. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"So I just suddenly have a daughter that is twenty years old?" He accused you and you roll your eyes.

"Dean she kinda looked like you just then." Sam chuckles in the back ground.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean growls at him and you tilt your head sideways.

"I'm eighteen not twenty." You say getting the ropes loose but holding them until the opportunity arises that you won't look like a criminal for getting yourself free. "I was born in 2000"

"I was twenty one." He said dryly

"Actually my birthday is on March eighteenth so you were twenty when I was conceived." You smile back at him "Doing a little run amuck for a while there huh?"

"No he still does that." Sam says matter of factly and you smile at him and he smiles back at you.

"Don't joke with it Sam." Dean snaps

"It?" You ask slightly offended "I am Human Dean Winchester whether you accept me or not and you have no right to tie me up here. I didn't ask for your acceptance. I didn't even vote to tell you. That was all Cas." You pause and look directly into his face "Uncle Bobby wanted didn't want you to know either."

"Don't you talk about him!" Dean shouts at you.

"He was my family too Dean!" You shout back to him. "When Ronan shot him in the head I was devastated." You say this with force but don't yell. "I don't have much family. Just Cas and Bobby and Steve the hunter I am with most the time. It killed me when I lost him; I was only eleven."

"Who was your mother?" Dean asked quieter now.

"Her Name was Harriet Wasonwic." You say quiet. You don't remember much of your mother. Other than she was beautiful and loved to talk. "Bartender by trade."

"Harriet..." He says trying to remember.

"Don't bother." You say flippantly. "I know how you are and especially how you were don't expect you to remember a busty blond bartender you slept with one and the one condom that didn't work." When you look up Dean takes a lid off of a flask and you wonder if you have drove him to drink but them he empties the contents on you and holy water drips over your face. You open your mouth to speak but he takes his hand out of another pocket and opens your mouth and pours salt in it. You cough roughly and spit out all the salt on the floor as your mouth puckers up.

"Oh for Christ sakes!" You shout when the door opens and Cas comes through with two bags of food and a drink carrier with four beverages.

"Dean what are you doing?" He asks. You bolt out of the chair dropping the rope on the ground and grasping at a cup desperately taking the lid off and drinking it quickly. It turns out to be coke and it burns your throat a little. Dean steps toward you but you grab a knife from Castiel's waistband quickly and point it at him Dean as you finish off the coke. You set it back in the cup holder and return Cas's knife to his pocket.

"Thanks' Uncle Cas." You say reaching into a bag and pull out a burger and a thing of onion rings. You stick one in your mouth and walk toward the couch deliberate in kicking the chair aside on your way. "Now shall we talk like civilized people or are you going to tie me up again?"

"She reminds me of you more and more." Sam says grabbing food out of Castiel's bag and he comes over and sits right next to you on the couch. He holds his hand out and you shake it. "Sam Winchester."

"I know." You say taking a bite of your burger.

"I guess I'm your uncle right?" He asks and you nod chewing slowly as he looks at you. Hearing stories about them Sam has always been the softer one. Except he had a time when he was drinking demon blood. Then that time when he was soulless. However overall Sam was more compassionate than Dean was. Or rather he couldn't hide it as well as Dean could.

"Now wait a minute Sam." Dean said taking food also. "We haven't decided what she is let alone my daughter."

"Dean." Sam said with a lot of patience like he had done this many times. "Look at her."

You look up at Dean and he is looking at you and that 'I'm a hard ass' face softened for a moment.

"Dean I wouldn't lie to you." Cas said from the door where he stood.

"I know you wouldn't Cas but come on." Dean said turning to him.

"Dean I saved her when she was six years old." Cas said.

"You didn't even know me then." Dean shook his head not believing.

"Gabriel found her." Castiel shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense." Dean says

"We went back in time to get her. To keep her safe from the things that killed her mother." Castiel said grabbing his shoulder. Dean's eyes were downcast. "The timeline changed. History changed but not enough to damage anything."

"How did her mom die?" Dean asks.

"A car accident that turned out to be not so accident." You say holding your hand out for a sip of Castiel's coke. He gives you a look and you give him the best puppy face you can muster. He hands you the coke and you smile widely. "Demons killed her looking for me."

"Why were they looking for you?" Sam asks. You look at Castiel who nods at you and you swallow hard.

"Because I'm his kid." You say pointing to Dean "All my life I have been chased after to use as a bargaining chip. Gotten taken; Went to hell a couple times." You stop seeing the look of horror on Dean's face. "It's okay Crowley always found me." You reassure him

"You know Crowley!?" Dean shouts like he can't believe any of this.

"Crowley banned people from kidnapping me. They still tried...but hey, he always watched out for me." You say.

"Crowley?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I told you the past was changed." Cas said. "Crowley helped me get in all of our minds who knew about her except for Steve. When we saw her or hear her full name we remembered her who she was and where she was but ten minutes of not seeing her or hearing her name we would forget we ever knew her or anything we had done for her. We forgot everything. It was the only way to keep history almost the same. It was the only way to protect you all."

"Why?" Dean asked now sitting on the chair he had tied Jude up to.

"To keep her safe." Cas said "It was my number one priority even before the both of you. I knew you would want me to keep her safe. Seven years ago we took the lock off of everyone so we all knew all the time and just didn't tell you." Dean looked at him. You could tell that he was on the edge. Like he wanted to believe.

"Hold on." You say going to your bag by the front door and pulling out a large change purse that holds what is most important to you. You pull out some photos and walk over to Dean.

"This is Bobby and I on my tenth birthday. He bought me my very own shotgun." You smile at the picture though looking at it makes you sad a little. "This is Cass and I at my volleyball tournament at one of the many schools I attended. He came to a lot of my volleyball tournaments."

"When you were too busy to come save our asses you were watching teenager's volleyball game?" Dean asked Cas who just shrugged.

"You're alive aren't you?" Cas asked him and you laugh

"This is the first time I saw you. Cas took me to a diner you guys were eating at and I took a picture of you." You say looking at the photo of them sitting three tables over Dean taking a bite of pie. This was your favorite picture. You remember how Cas let you sit there the whole time watching them. You even remember when Dean looked up at you and raised his eyebrows and smiled. It had been a good day. You watch as Dean stares at the picture. He flips to the next one.

"Your mom?" He asks and you nod. Looking at it with him. She was blond and curvy just what every man who comes into a bar wants to see. You were built a lot like her with her round face but your eyes were green not brown and your skin was smattered with freckles. And your hair was nowhere near blond.

"I can see why I liked her." He grunts out and you wonder if that is an apology or not. You wait for anything. Just any sort of hint that he will make. At this point you don't care if he likes you or not you just want to get it over with.

"So I guess you're a Winchester then." He says as your heart stops.

**Hope you like it! Read and Review!**


	3. Vampire Den

**I do not own Supernatural**

I was eleven the last time I saw Bobby.

I was lying in my bed reading a diary of a hunter. I had found out weeks before that bobby died. No warning and about a week before I was supposed to stay with him for a week. I was devastated. I was more upset than hunters were supposed to be about his death. There isn't an actual rulebook that we followed but don't cry about other dead hunters was definitely a rule. I did cry for Bobby. A lot.

Steve the hunter that I mainly lived with pretty much left me alone. I had collected myself over the two weeks and I was getting back into hunting. A little colder perhaps and a little more distant but that was to be expected. I was reading a journal about the order of hell when he appeared. At first I didn't notice him standing there like a real human. When I reached over to turn the light off I saw him. My hand outstretched toward the lamp and my eyes wide and he was just standing there looking at me. Not smiling, just looking.

"Hey kiddo" He said to me and I reached under my bed pulling out an iron rod I got up as fast as I could and ran swinging the rod through the image of him and dissipating his form. I spun around panting looking for him again before I realized that I just dissipated the ghost of the only blood relative I had. I dropped the iron rod and yelled out.

"Bobby!" He didn't answer me "Bobby I'm sorry!" I called out to the nothing

"Gotta good arm on you kid." He said to me from behind me and I turned around to face him

"Bobby what are you doing here? How are you here?" I asked walking back and sitting on my bed.

"Got something tying me here hon. Thought I would drop in to say hello guess I missed our last bonding time." He said.

"I miss you bobby." I said tearing up a little.

"Now don't go all sissy on me Jude." He said and tried to let the tears dissipate before they dropped.

"Where are you?" I asked tucking my knees under my arms.

"Floating around making sure that the boys are okay" He said to me and anger flamed up inside me. Of course he would be talking about them when he was visiting me.

"Yeah?" I asked in a clipped tone.

"You know they always get in trouble Jude." He explained. I knew that and I knew that I shouldn't be mad. I knew Sam and dean had every demon on their back and that they could use all the help they could get but I just wanted bobby to be here for me right now.

"I'm sorry I won't be there for you." He said and I reached for the pearl anti possession pendant he gave me a year ago. It was on a silver thin chain and Cas silver charm for hiding me from Demons and Angels. It was the only piece of jewelry I wore aside from the two studs in each of my ears.

"It's fine" I said waving him off. "It's the life right. That's what you always told me."

"Yeah I did." He said. They talked for a long while about things that they had done and he told me about the boys. I didn't really mind so much actually. Because in my own way I loved the boys and I wanted them to be safe and I wanted Bobby to help them. And after a long time it was time for him to say goodbye.

"You gotta leave now don't you Uncle Bobby?" I asked in my small childlike voice.

"I do kiddo." He said to me and I tried to 'be a man' as Steve said

"Are you coming back?" I asked him

"No hon I'm gonna go for good this time. You won't see me again until the other side. I'll be waiting for ya." He explained

"Who's gonna teach me how to be a hunter now Uncle Bobby?" I asked taking a deep breath in. He just smiled at me. "I love ya kid." He said before he disappeared. But it wasn't the last thing he said to me.

The last thing he said to me is why I was where I was; standing outside an abandon building. It was an abandon warehouse if I was being accurate. I followed Dean and Sam to the Vampire Nest they had found d and it was a really good thing too because they had gotten taken captive. There was nothing that hostile vampires liked more than hunters to torture. The boys had walked right into this without thinking anything through which was what they always did. Since I was little the stories I heard about them sometimes I questioned the stupidity of their actions. It seemed they put themselves directly in harm's way. The worse thing was that they put other people in harm's way.

I parked my forest green, eighty five, Land Cruiser outside. I had already scoped it out and found the best way to get into the building with the least security. Not that there would be none but they vampires were pretty preoccupied. They wouldn't be expecting anyone else. See the big bad things about these vampires were that they were working with Demons. Those demons had tipped them off to Dean and Sam coming and they had been waiting for them. I knew this from the bug that I had placed on Dean's coat when he left the hotel. Cas had told them he had a bad feeling about this one. And while the boys may not listen to Cas's intuition I did. I was glad she had too. If she hadn't then it was unlikely that Dean would be alive to come back to the hotel to 'deal' with me like he promised he would.

I went to the back of the car and opened up the back. I pulled out the false bottom and looked over all of my hunting tools. The collections weren't as detailed as some but I was working on it. I strapped the mostly always present twin Beretta 92FS' in my black shoulder holster. They were a gift from Steven with my initials in silver on the bottom. It was funny that hunters have each other weapons even a sixteen year old girl for her birthday.

The only way to kill a vampire was decapitation and these would decapitate them but they would slow them down and I never went into a job without them. I picked up the small electric powered sawzall that I had found came in handy with hostile vampires. Yes it seemed a little excessive and movie fantastical but the truth was no matter how many times I went to the gym a day or how many hunts I went on I couldn't slice through the human spine by sheer strength. I was a woman and I needed a little help and my small sawzall was just the trick. I didn't care if male hunters sniveled at me behind my back. They wouldn't laugh when I saved their asses.

I closed the hide and closed the back of the car and walked up to the front of my car. I set my saw on the hood and tucked my charm necklace in my shirt. It was the one bobby had given me with Cas', Crowley and Bobby's charm on it. I had gotten the anti-possession rune tattooed just beneath my collarbone when I turned sixteen and made the full-fledged choice to be a hunter and Cas had burned hiding runes onto my ribs I still carried the charms with me; always. I reached into my consul and pulled out my phone and my wireless ear bud headphones. I synced them up and put them in starting my work playlist. I placed the phone in the breast pocket of my jacket. Tesla started playing drowning out the sounds of the night.

Classic rock hadn't been something I had always listened to. When I was twelve I went through a phase where I wanted to be as much like Dean Winchester as possible. I had Cas tell me everything he knew about him and did everything he did. I listened to the music he did I said the things he did. I learned how to fix cars like he did. While I had gotten over that phase I had latched onto the classic rock movement. It was hardly the only thing I listened to but it was mostly when I was working. I bobbed my head to the music picking up the saw and locking my car throwing my keys in another zippered pocket.

I walked into the warehouse watching my back and making my way through the hall that was littered with dead bodies. It made me want to vomit; though this wasn't uncommon for messy horrible creatures like this. They would fill the place up with dead people and then move on to somewhere else and do the same thing, leaving hunters to clean up the mess so that the public didn't find it. I ran into my first security man who didn't know I was there. He was watching tv on his smartphone. Typical. The saw was somewhat silent but the scream he made as his head was leaving his shoulders wasn't so I had to move faster now. I quickly ran down the halls and ran into a woman vampire.

"Damon?" She asked looking at me confused

"No. He's dead." I said and she bared her fangs at me. I pulled the Beretta from the holster and fired three shot into her head. I holstered the gun as she was coming to her senses rather quickly and I pinned her head to the wall with the saw very close to her face. The saw vibrating splattering leftover blood on both their faces.

"Where are they?" I asked her and she looked down the hall and then quickly back at me. "Thank you." I said and tore into her leaving her like I had the last one. I stopped the saw and crept along the halls. I stopped pulling my phone and changing the feed from music to the bug I had placed on Dean.

"Well you boys look comfortable." I heard through the heavy breathing of Dean.

"Friken mouth breather." I said under my breath hurrying down the hall again. There were no more vampires which put me on edge. Usually they traveled in packs of about ten. I had only killed two. That meant that there was a ton in the room with the boys. I walked along until I came to one of the doors that went into the room I wanted to be in. I took my ear buds out and stuck them in my pocket. I knew which side of the room they were on by the sound of the talking. It was opposite if not far away so I opened the door as silently as I could.

I slipped in. I couldn't see anyone at all. I could only hear them. There were pallets of unrecognizable goods scattered throughout the room. I went from one to the other getting closer to the voices. As I leaned out from a pallet I saw something I didn't quite understand.

The boys were tied up in chains which wasn't unusual but there was two vampires lying dead and decapitated on the floor to her right. She looked back to the woman who was talking to the boys. I looked back at the boys and I suppose I wasn't being as quiet as I hoped I was because Sam's eyes snapped up to mine. I gave him a head nod before disappearing behind the pallet as I listened to the conversation.

"why would you kill them if they were trying to help you?" Sam asked the woman who's back was to me.

"I told you Little Sammy Demon's don't partner up with monsters we just use them." She said softly and I nodded she was a demon. So I started reciting the word I had learned before I knew the state capitols.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica …" I was stopped short by sound of her laugh.

"That won't work on me little girl why don't you come out." She chuckled again and I rolled my eyes. I came out from behind the pallet.

"Well who do we have here?" The pretty blond possessed woman asked cocking her head as I came out walking confidently toward her and the boys who were looking at me like I was the stupidest person they had ever seen. I knew I was pretty stupid but I hardly think I deserved that look.

"What are you doing here?" Dean halfway yelled at me. But instead of answering either of them I pulled a small knife from my pocket.

"You are going to die child." The demon said and I put the saw on the ground taking the gun from my left side that's pullets were pure salt. I shot a round into her heart and continued calmly on cutting my thumb open and pulling out the third charm from my necklace and pressed my thumb to it. The woman was mad now. The salt had really done nothing to her but throw her off guard. She came at me but before she reached me I smiled at her.

"I summon the Demon Crowley. King of Hell." And with that she stopped in her tracks. She stared at me blankly and then she was no longer staring at me but she was staring behind me.

"Jude I know you add that king of hell thing for my benefit and I give props to those who raised you." I turned and smiled at the man I referred to as Uncle King, upon his insistence when I was younger. I referred to a lot of people as uncle that I had no relation to.

"Hey." I said nodding to the demon behind me now but when I turned the demon was exiting the human body as the black smoke shot up in the air. I smiled and turned back to Crowley putting away my knife and gun and walked over and embraced him. He wasn't a fan of hugs but he indulged me anyway. One of his arms patted me on the back awkwardly.

"well well well what have we here…" He said turning to look at the boys who were now looking at me like I was an alien. They needed to watch their looks. It was ill mannered "Little Deany boy find out about his cherub of a daughter finally." I rolled my eyes at him and walked toward them. "but why help them Jude?" Crowley asked knowing the answer already.

Because those were actually bobby's last words to me. The thing that made me search for the boys over and over to make sure that they were okay. Because he made me swear as his form was slipping away and I would have done anything for him.

"I promised Bobby I would look after them."

**Read and Review! Hope you like it!**


	4. Get to Know the Family

**I do not own Supernatural **

"Cas!" I shouted outside the Steve's house in anger. I had been calling him all afternoon and he wasn't coming.

"I wouldn't take it personally." Dean said shaking his head. "Sometimes he doesn't come." I turned and scowled at him.

"No sometimes he doesn't come when you call him. He always comes when I call him." I turned around and looked up at the sky. Though I knew that Cass wasn't up there. It was some childhood fantasy humans had about heaven being up in the sky. "Cas! Get your ass down here this is not the time to play games!"

"Seems like he isn't coming so you may as well get in the car." Dean said again as my back was to him. I resisted the urge to flip him off.

"Cas, I know you can hear me. I don't want to spend time with them Cas. Don't force me to." This was more of a whisper as I prayed to Cas. I knew he could hear me even if he was choosing not to come. "Cas you promised you would always come." I said and I could practically feel the guilt radiating off of him from wherever he was. Then I felt a little bad because that is exactly what I had meant to do. I wanted to apologize but also didn't at the same time. So instead I turned around and walked to the black impala and climbed in the back seat.

"See that wasn't so hard." Dean said as he got in the driver seat.

"Dean I would wait to patronize her for a little while she is your kid after all." Sam said and dean looked at my in the rearview mirror and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you may be right." Dean said. I slid my bag over in the seat next to me with clothes and my guns in it. I wasn't going to pout because that was what children did. I had to accept the fact that everyone except me thought that spending time with Sam and dean was a good idea. Steve hadn't been there to stick up for me and Cas was AWOL which meant he agreed with Sam and Dean. I wanted to hunt alone like I had been doing for two years now. I was good at it. I liked being alone but there was nothing I could do about this now. There was no one else to call. I supposed I could call Crowley but he only helped me if I was being kidnapped and dragged to hell or to be tortured by some demon. I tried to think of a way to make this a situation where he would come help me but decided against it in the end.

"So…" Dean said driving and still looking at me in the mirror. I didn't break eye contact with him.

"So." I replied in a sassy tone. Dean looked over at Sam who was holding back laughter.

"Do you go…to school?" Dean asked and it sounded so painful that I began to laugh. Sam joined me and now Dean was scowling.

"I'm sorry." I said getting the last chuckle out of my system. "I graduated high school when I was fifteen, got my GED. I went to college for a few years…" I said nonchalantly "Went while I hunted while I hunted. "Actually I just got my teaching credentials which is what I was going for."

"How did you go to school and hunt?" Sam asked me he looked genuinely interested.

"I did everything online mostly except for the classes you can't." I said turning my head to look at him. "Oh that's right you were almost a lawyer huh?" I asked and he nodded.

"If you are going to be a hunter why would you need a teaching degree?" Dean asked irritated. Though I think maybe he always sounded irritated.

"In case I decide to skip out on hunting." I shrugged. "I'm good with kids."

"You would just leave your family?" Dean asked and Sam frowned and turned back to look out the front window. There was still tension about Sam leaving for college. Bobby had told me that John (who I had only met once) and Dean had taken it really hard.

"I didn't have a family Dean." I stated flatly.

"Hunting family is family." He stated. "Related or not." He wanted to argue with me and I didn't have enough self-control to let it go.

"The only person who knew I existed one hundred percent of the time was Steve who was gone seventy percent of the time and when he was around All I was a burden that he had been picked to take care of as a favor to Bobby. No one even remembered that I was Alive Dean. I didn't exist. I didn't have a Sam to hunt with. I didn't have a dad to pass me down a car and everything he knew about hunting. It was just me and Occasionally Bobby and Steve with Castiel in there when he decided to come." He was silent as I sighed. I wasn't mad but our lives weren't the same. The only thing we had in common was that our mother died. "I was alone most of the time and had to figure out everything by myself. I had to one to take care of me and no one to take care of."

They were silent for awhile. There was nothing to say really. All of their childhoods had sucked. And while Jude wasn't upset about the way she was raised she couldn't say she hadn't imagined a normal life. A life where Dean married her mother and had a few other kids and maybe they all sat around the table for Christmas and remembered the past Christmas where Jude had spilled Egg Nog all over the carpet.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up that way." Dean said "It's why I never had kids." He paused "On purpose."

"I don't want you to be sorry for me." Jude said. "I know they did the best they could and it wasn't anyone's fault. Just don't judge me for making myself an option where I can get out of this life that made me an orphan." Silence again on his end and Jude closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat.

"How is your love life?" Dean asked about five minutes later and Jude's eyes shot open and she sat up straight. Sam's head was turned to Dean and his eyes were wide.

"Mine?" Sam asked and Dean scowled at him.

"My what?" I asked form the backseat. Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror. His face was a little red but he looked like he was serious like he was trying really hard to be nice to her. She was going to laugh at him but she couldn't bring herself to after looking at his face.

"Never…" He started and Sam was still looking at him

"Did you look up what dad's ask their daughters on the internet or something?" Sam asked and he was the one holding back laughter now.

"Listen, I don't know how to do this." Dean said to Sam forgetting that I was there. "I don't know what kind of questions to ask her Sammy, I don't even know how to be a dad." His tone was stressed.

"You want to stop by and get a parenting book?" Sam asked still making fun of him. Dean just scowled again. Sam chuckled and the car went back into silence.

I thought about Ernest Kimmerling; which was really the only relationship I ever had had ended about six months ago. We decided after dating both short distance and long distance while hunting that we would be friends. We agreed that the hunting life was no setting to have a relationship in but I think I fell in love with him. He was twenty years old and his birthday was a week after mine. He had text me happy birthday and I had ignored him. He had just texted me three days ago asking me how I was to which I hadn't responded yet. It turns out I was a really bad friend. Mostly it was because I had to remind myself not to hold onto people so hard just because I had so little close relationships in my life. Ernest could die tomorrow and I would just have to keep living my life and try to forget the year that I thought we would make it. So aside from when Cas let me know that he was doing okay I didn't see him at all. I hadn't seen him in nine months though he frequented my dreams.

"My love life is pretty much nonexistent." I said "As it goes when you are on the road chasing monsters." I pulled out my phone and slid to the message that Ernest sent me.

**Pretty good. How about you?**

I sent the text and waited for a response. The boys were silent again and I wasn't sure how to fill the silence with them. With Cass I could really talk about anything and with Bobby we talked about hunting and sometimes we talked about his wife and the boys sometimes if he wanted to vent.

"How are your guy's love lives?" I asked trying to dispel any tension in the air.

"Now that is a long story." Sam said "there is a lot of stories that are encompassed in that question."

"Between Dean's severe one night stand syndrome and Lisa and Your Fling with the Demon Unlce Sam and then that girl that died when you went to college you guys have pretty much hit it all huh?" I asked and they both tensed up though I didn't mean to make them upset.

"Do you know everything about us?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much." I said nodding. "Between Cas and Bobby and The Supernatural books….."

"You read those?" Dean asked

"I have read them all yes, both publically published and not. While chuck is not the most gifted writer that I have ever read it was an easy way to keep tabs on you two." I shrugged

**I'm fine. I didn't expect you to get back to me honestly. **

**What are you up to? **

"I can't believe that anyone would read those." Dean said and he sounded a little more than disgusted and Sam just looked embarrassed.

"Like I said they weren't the best books ever but Bobby and Cas were always talking about you and I wanted to be able to keep up with their conversations." I said

"So you know everything about us and we know nothing about you." Sam asked turning around.

"Essentially." I said staring at my phone unsure of what to say next. Ernest was the only one who really knew anything about me and it was hard to divulge pieces of my life to him. I had been taught to be so secretive.

"You want to tell us a little about yourself?" Dean asked from the front seat.

"What do you want to know?" I asked looking up and his forehead wrinkled at that question.

**Happy Birthday BTW. Sorry. **

**I am with Sam and Dean. **

I set the phone in my lap.

"I like hunting. I carry my guns into any hunt with me no matter what I am fighting. I miss Bobby very much. I like literature and writing. My favorite color is cobalt blue. My favorite cereal is Captain Crunch without crunch berries and I like amusement parks. And I met your guy's dad once and he was a prick." I finished trying to think of anything else to add. "Also I hate most animals except for Crowley's dog."

"The hell hound?" Dean asked incredulously.

"That's the one." I responded "I'm sure there is more you think of anything feel free to ask." I closed my eyes again leaning back but quickly sat up again. "Where are we going?"

**Yeah thanks a lot you jackass.**

**what. Will you call me later. **

"We are going to Ohio we got a call in about some woman who claims her house drags people into the basement and eats them." Sam said. I stared at the text message. Ernest knew about Dean being my Dad he was the only one that I could really talk to about it.

"Cool." I said.

**I will cross my heart.**

"So we will do a few jobs with you until we figure out what to do with you." Dean said. I was a little irritated at being treated like I needed to be babysat but I let it go.

**Yeah you better. Promises promises.**

**I miss you. **

"Fabulous." I said taking off my seatbelt.

**Don't get soft on me now Kimmerling.**

**Miss you. **

I situated my bag and rested my head on it.

"Wake me up when we get their boys." I said as my phone vibrated.

**One of us has to be the woman in this not relationship. **

**Be careful. **

I smiled slipping the phone into my bag pocket and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Ernest

I do not own Supernatural

I grabbed my pajamas and a towel agitatedly, glaring at the brothers who were ignoring me now. I had insisted that I have my own room but Dean had said that I would try to leave if they gave me a separate room. I had huffed and argued that it didn't make any sense for someone to sleep on the couch. I even offered to pay for my own room but Dean wouldn't budge. He was right of course. Given the chance I most certainly would run.

So with Dean sleeping on the couch and her and Sam on the beds I came to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to get out of this as easily as I had thought. It confused me to no end, why Dean even wanted to have me around. It went against everything that I thought would happen in this situation. I thought he would reject the information and not want to have anything to do with me. Then I thought even if he believed them that he and Sam were always way too busy to deal with a kid.

They were called into town on a job when a woman came up on the news saying that her house was haunted by ancient spirits and that they were terrorizing her and her family; even causing her husband to have a heart attack and die. So they stopped two town over from their original destination and decided to check it out. Well, Dean and Sam decided to check it out. Jude was just along for the joyride. I had no input whatsoever. They would start in the morning.

I shut the door to the bathroom and set my stuff on the sink. I sighed taking my hair out of its ponytail and let it fall over my shoulders. I walked over to the bathtub and drew the shower curtain over and turned the shower head to cold and let the shower run down the drain as I went over and got my phone. I closed the toilet seat and sat on top of it pulling my knees up into my chest. I dialed the familiar number and held the phone to my head. There was the ringing sound as I bit my nails absently. The ringing stopped but there was no one on the other line; only silence. I sat there for a moment.

"Ernest?" I asked into the phone. Silence, and then there was a deep chuckle on the other end as I let out a breath. "You jerk."

"Oh you adore me and you know it." His familiar voice said and a feeling of relief and comfort washed over me. His voice matched everything else about Ernest. He was broad shouldered and build like a mountain man with thick brown hair that he kept cropped short and even darker brown eyes that always looked like he was planning something. He was tall and when Jude hugged him his arms enveloped her frame, and she wasn't small. Once when they had gone to the movies and he had grabbed her hand she spent almost the entire time looking at how big his hand was compared to hers. She could really not tell you what the movie was about but she could tell you exactly how his warm calloused hand felt against her small well lotioned one. In turn his voice was deep but soft and comforting and I wanted very suddenly to hold his hand.

"Don't get too cocky." I stated "I may just up and leave."

"You already did that Jude. Don't tell me you played your ace right out of the gate." He chided me.

"Alright." I smiled again "Don't get cocky or I will come back and kick our ass."

"Promise?" He chuckled

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing same old same old. Hunted some werewolves yesterday. Got back home this afternoon. Work at the pharmacy tomorrow." He said and I could almost see him bobbing his head as he talked to me.

Ernest, like me had gotten a degree to have a real job for if he ever quit hunting. Unlike Jude his whole family were hunters. So he got to pick and choose which jobs he wanted to go one and then he worked the rest of the time. He oversaw the electronic delivery of medication. Pharmaceutical jobs were not what they once were. Everything was electronic and loaded by a computer system. He was just there to hand out the medication and explain to people what to not do with them.

"Got anything good behind the counter for me?" I joked

"Oh tons of stuff. Just come on over here little miss and I will be sure and hook you up." He sighed. "So what's going on with you?"

"Oh nothing…" I trailed off "You know me just hunting up a storm. Got a nest of vamps yesterday that was led by a Demon that was pretty cool."

"You just going to skip over the whole part about you being with the Winchesters?" He asked

"Will you let me?" I asked

"Sure I will… but I don't know why you would call me unless you wanted to talk about it." He said and I heard the microwave beep in the background.

"Are you eating microwave meals again" I asked harshly.

"No." He answered

"I heard the microwave." I accused

"That was Delany." He said innocently.

"Your health nut sister came over to your crappy apartment and wanted to use your microwave?" I asked not even believing it for a second.

"Listen Jitterbug. I haven't had you around to cook for me and I can only go over to my mom's so many times a night before it's like I live there again." He said taking a bite of something and I cringed just thinking about what he had just radiated and put in his body.

"You ever just think that I called you because I missed you?" I asked changing the subject again.

"Nah." He said "Could have called me four months ago or anywhere in between if you missed me. You called because you need someone to talk to." He finished the thought and though he was right I instantly felt guilty and was silent for a long time.

"Oh Jude I didn't mean it like that…" He teetered off "Well yeah okay I did mean it like that. I was a little irritated that you never called me especially on my birthday, but hey."

"I'm really sorry Ernest" I said though that didn't fix it.

"No problem babe." He responded his voice taking on a soft tone again. "If a call every four months is all I am going to get, I will just have to stop pining after you and find an available girl." He said and I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me. However the thought of him actually taking another girl on a date or even him sitting on a couch with someone else cuddled up to him was so repugnant that I couldn't think of anything sarcastic to say. Though he had every right to find another girl. In fact he should; one with less baggage. I wouldn't tell him to though.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Naw," He said dismissing the idea. "I talk a big game but your green eyes and the way my hands fit on your hips are all I think about other than hunting." She paused just listening to him talk "I'm serious Jitterbug, the other day I gave this ninety six year old woman a bottle of Viagra instead of her heart medicine because I was thinking of the first night you stayed at my apartment but you refused to sleep in the bed with me so you made me sleep on the couch pull out. I was so irritated but I let you do it and then in the morning you were wrapped all around me like I belonged to you. I did actually."

"I was cold." I defended myself

"Uhu." He said not impressed with my excuse. "So what? Did Castiel decide you needed to tell Daddy?"

"Yeah." I sighed "He told them both and now Dean feels like we need to spend time together or he needs to keep an eye on me or something. I am on the road with them Ernest. It is so weird."

"What are they like?" He asked

"Well Sam is really nice. He keeps talking to me and trying to get to know me. Dean is quieter and shorter; lots of sarcasm" I said

"I always wondered where you got it from." He laughed.

"Shut up." I put my legs down in the floor. "He has the same eyes as me Ernest."

"Lord bless him." He said. She stayed quiet for a long time after that and he didn't interrupt her thought process. When he finally did his voice was soft and gentle.

"He is going to like you Jude. Don't worry." He reassured her and she slumped into herself. Cass and Ernest would be the only ones able to know that she was thinking that.

"But what if he doesn't? He has done so much that are like world important. What if he is disappointed in me?" I asked sounding defeated.

"He can't possibly be." Ernest said "From what you have told me he sounds like a hard ass but there isn't anything not to like."

"You are a little biased. " She said

"Maybe" He conceded "But don't worry about it."

"Yeah yeah. She said "Don't worry about it really really helps me"

"Cass showed up two days ago." He said and she started on the other end of the phone.

"Cas?" She asked shocked "Cas doesn't like you…"

"No he doesn't." He agreed. "He still doesn't "

"Why did he come see you?" She asked

"Told me that you were with Dean and Sam and that I needed to keep my phone on in case you called me." He explained.

"Oh." Was all she could think of to say? She was touched by Castiel's thoughtfulness. Most likely he wasn't going to answer her so he made sure that someone would.

"He gave me the death look the whole time he told me." He said and she could see him shiver.

"You shouldn't be afraid of Castiel." She said to him

"On the contrary. Head Angel in charge of all of God's armies who doesn't like me dating Dean Winchester's daughter." He huffed. "Why me God!? Why me?"

"Oh shut up. " She rolled my eyes "And we aren't dating anymore so you have nothing to be worried about."

"What are we doing Jitter Bug?" He asked and I was silent because I didn't have an answer for him. "I mean I wait around for you but you act like you don't ever want to settle down. So what am I waiting for?"

"I.." I didn't know.

"I love you Jude." He said I let out a pent out breath that I had been holding in.

"You do?" I asked honestly curious. "How? I mean I am such a pain in the ass…"

"I think that has something to do with it actually. I am in love with you and you are going to marry me one day I'm not asking, I'm telling. You will be a teacher and we will be normal and live happily ever after." He finished sounding very self-satisfied with himself.

"Is that so?" I asked with a grin on the other line.

"And you can make me healthy food and I will eat it because I love you." He paused "I really like saying that."

"Yes I can tell." I said laughing.

"I knew you wouldn't say it back." He said smugly.

"You are correct. I won't say it until I mean it." I shook my head. He was reeling me into his plan like he always did. "And I am not even dating you Ernest. There is no reason for me to be in love with you."

"You wont even say it back after you blew off my birthday." He had his mock sad voice on now and I rolled my eyes.

"You are just being ridiculous." I said

"After you blew me off for four whole months and after I faced the wrath that is Castiel." He chided me.

"I'm going to go now." I shook my head reaching in the shower with my other hand to turn it to hot water. "I'll text you and keep you updated. I swear." He started to sing.

"You're as cold as ice!" He sang through the phone as loud as he could.

"Goodbye!" I shouted while laughing and hung up the phone. I bit my lip when I realized the boys would have heard that. "Goodbye to friends, I tell you Goodbye to all the past I guess that we'll meet we'll meet in the end" I started to sing goodbye to romance by Ozzy to cover up the shout.

Then I actually got in the running shower and washed my hair and scrubbed some dried blood off of me. I continued to sing the song absently even as I got out of the shower and got my pajamas on. I brushed my hair up into a bun and put lotion on my face. When I stepped from the bathroom both of the boys looked at me. Sam with a half smirk and Dean with a quirked eyebrow.

"You take long showers." I colored a little because I did not in fact take long showers.

"If you would have let me have my own room you wouldn't have to deal with it." I said defiantly. "There is still hot water don't get you r boxers in a wad."

"He wears briefs." Sam stated.


	6. Pest Control

**I do not own Supernatural**

"You aren't going in there alone" Dean said to me as I zipped up the pest control top down a little more and checked my reflection. I put some lip gloss on and teased my hair a little to make it slightly messy. I made a popping noise with my mouth just to piss him off a little.

"Listen, your FBI act works sometimes, hell maybe all the time but I'll tell you what will work better on a forty year old man." I stood by the car and nodded toward the driver's side. "You gonna drive me or do I need to rent a car?" I asked him.

"She has a point Dean." Sam said I smiled over at him.

"Noooo way." Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean!" I ground out. "I hunt too I know what works. Not to mention the last two hunts you haven't let me do anything and I am very aquatinted with the back seat of your car."

"And that is the way it is going to be." He said sternly straightening his tie. I looked at Sam for backup but he just shook his head and shrugged like he knew which battles to fight and which ones not to fight.

"Fine" I said getting in the backseat like I had been doing for two weeks.

"And zip up your shirt." Dean said as him and Sam got in the car.

"I'm telling you I would get answers faster." I said from the back seat resting my hands and my head between them.

"it's too dangerous." Dean said

"Oh Jesus Mary and all the saints." What do you think I did before you picked me up?

"I don't care." Dean said. I set back in the seat and tried not to huff like a child.

When we pulled up to the house I shivered. My body got really hot and I started to hum. Not from my mouth but my body started to hum. It had been doing this since I was little when I felt something wrong. I got very warm and my body felt like it was vibrating. Castiel told me not to tell anyone. It happened almost every time I hunted if I didn't know what I was walking into. My body was somehow trying to figure out what I was going up against. I looked up to see Sam staring at me intently. I looked down and breathed to calm myself down. It took a minute before I was calm enough to look back up at him.

"Are you coming Sammy?" Dean asked from outside the car. I hadn't even noticed he got out.

"Later." Sam looked at me with the promise that I would have to explain this to him later.

"I'll just say here" I yelled at them as they walked to the house. It was unnecessary as they had already left.

I watched them walk up to the front door and I watched to door open and a skinny white guy in boxers and a wife beater answer the door. I shook my head as they talked to him at the door. He looked confused because of course as always the FBI had been there the day before. Sam tried to explain but the man was not having it. His girlfriend had just died and he didn't want to be accosted by police. There was yellow tape on the side of his house where the body must have been found but other than the black impala and a tan wrangler there was no one else there.

I got out of the car and shut the door. I zipped my dark green canvas uniform lower. In red there was a permanent nametag that read: Joyce Goal Pest control. It was matched by tight straight legged matching canvas pants. I wore black Danskos because Converse would look strange. I walked up to the door where the boys were still failing to get into the house.

"Excuse me agents." I said stepping between them as they stepped back and I dodged a death look from Dean. I smiled brightly at the man in the doorway who was looking me up and down even though his girlfriend just died. I resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Mr. Golas?" I asked with a question.

"That's me, can I help you?" He asked visibly more eager to please that he had been with the boys.

"Well I sure hope so." I winked at him "My name is Joyce and I am from Goal pest control. Local PD called me to investigate under the crawl space where the body was found." He looked down at his feet at the word body and I sighed inwardly. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I am so very sorry for your loss sir. I heard what happened." He nodded and mumbled out a thank you.

"Come in." He said ushering me in. He eyed the boys and nodded them in as well.

"Sir I am going to ask you a few questions before I go under." I said

"No problem." He nodded and his eyes kept dipping to where the zipper held the top together.

"Have you heard anything unusual lately?" I asked him.

"Like what?" He asked me.

"Oh like anything unusual ranging from: creaking to whispering." I said and he looked at me like I was slightly crazy. "Just routine questions sir. I assured him with another smile that seemed to put him at ease.

"Um…" he thought for a minute. "There was like a hissing noise at night I meant to get the pipe guys out here to check it. It sounded like a some sort of leak but it didn't smell like gas so…" He shrugged

"Okay good, thank you." I said as I headed out but then turned around like I forgot something. "Anything smell at all off to you. I know you said it didn't smell like gas but anything else?" I asked.

"No I can't think of anything." He shook his head and I nodded thanking him for his time trying not to make eye contact with the boys. "Wait, my girlfriend one day came home and said it smelled really chemically sweet one day…like antifreeze."

"Okay" I walked back out the door "Thank you sir, I'll take a look and be on my way unless I find anything."

"We will go out to check the scene." Sam said

"I thought you wanted to ask some questions." The guy asked as I heard Sam and dean follow me out the door but I didn't look back.

"Yeah we do…" Dean said "we'll be back. I smirked and followed the perimeter of the house to the back with the yellow tape. The outside crawl space was within the yellow tape so I stepped inside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? " Dean asked grabbing my arm as she lifted the crawl space cover.

"I'm going to go under the house where the woman was killed." I said wrenching my arm away.

"I'm going with you." Sam said

"No" I sighed putting my fingers on my temples. "What if he comes back here and you guys are under the house?" She asked "And plus.." I said dusting invisible dirt from Sam's shoulder "What if you get dirt on your pretty suits?"

I secured the lid of the crawl space and wiggled my way in. The house was low so I got down and army crawled through. The man had been right it smelled strangely sweet down here. It was burning my throat. I coughed.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked

"Fine." I said looking around. In about thirty seconds I came across a finger. I touched it and it was more stiff than dead. It was as stiff as stone but still with tight skin stretched over it.

"Hey!" I yelled to the boys "Was the woman missing a finger?"

"Maybe?" I heard Sam say.

"Why?" Dean asked.

I rolled on my stomach with the finger in my hand and aimed at the crawl space and threw it. It went through the opening. I quietly screamed 'gooooaaal'

"did you just throw a finger at us?" Sam asked.

"Don't be a baby." I laughed. Before I turned back on my stomach I froze. Above me was a thick fluid that was sticking to the boards I was under. I looked around me and I hadn't noticed before but as I looked I realized it was dripping down in large globs. I remembered the report of the woman saying that she was covered with with acid like burns that couldn't be explained.

"Oh Jesus." I said breathing slowly.

"Boys!" I yelled "Boys!" I heard a scuffle coming from the opening and then saw deans face coing down through the crawl space.

"Don't come down here!" I shouted "and don't touch the white stuff!"

"Get out of there." He growled at me.

"I'm working on it genius." I said and no sooner had I said that than a pile of goop fell onto my jacket and began to sizzle. At first there was nothing but it burned through the jacket and began to eat at my skin. I screamed in pain and flipped over crawling back to the opening as fast as I could. The acid hurt so much as it soaked its way into my skin.

"Get out of the way" I screamed as I came topside zipping my jacket all the way down and threw the jacket on the ground. I ran to the garden hose attached to the house and turned it on making whimpering sounds.

"what's going on?" The owner of the house said. When he came around I was washing the angry red burn on my stomach off with his hose. I was in my black lace bra and my pants were soaked. I smiled at him and the boys started rattling off some explanation.

**Read and review! Thanks!**


	7. Lunch and a Show

I do not own Supernatural.

I was dragged from the car by his firm grip that was hostile altogether. I was dragged to the hotel room and the door was thrown open in force as I stumbled through the door frame being shoved inside. I dusted my arms off and gave Dean a look that made sure that he knew that I didn't like being manhandle. I couldn't manage much more than a look because my insides were burning up and I wasn't sure how to proceed with that. I was sure it was from the acid but Dean was looking at me like I was the stupidest person to ever be born and I didn't want to tell him. Sam had gone off somewhere to check up on another Lead and Dean brought me back to the hotel.

The inside of me felt like they were melting. It wasn't unpleasant but I knew soon it would be bad. I went through all the acid remedies I knew trying to figure which would work as Dean started into a lecture about how he didn't want me involved in this at all and how I was being stupid by going under the house and how he couldn't be responsible for me. I sat down on the bed and felt very tired. I reached up and grabbed my necklace and looked at dean with heavy eyes.

"are you listening to me kid!?' He shouted at me.

"The thing is, Deano, I would really love to but I'm simply tired and I think I am about to pass out." I said smiling lazily. He went a little pale looking where the burn out have been on my stomach if I wasn't wearing one of Sam's shirts.

"What have you done?" Another voice asked and I turned slowly

"Cas." I smiled and went to move to hug him. I made a strangled sound and fell off the bed on the floor. "I forgot I am mad at you." I said as his face appeared above mine wrinkled forehead in concern.

"Jude." He reached down and touched my forehead.

"Aw I can't stay mad at you." I said closing my eyes against the acid burn. "I heard you went to see Ernest."

"Jude!" Dean shouted somewhere far off.

"Leave her with these two and she gets hurt." A snarky voice said.

"What the hell is everyone doing here?" Sam said

This is when I knew I was dreaming.

"Jude…" I heard someone call and I opened my eyes. I looked around as I lifted myself up on my elbows. I blinked at the four men standing above me. Sam and Cas looking concerned and Dean and Crowley looking rather unimpressed.

"Yes?" I questioned. They must have moved me up to the bed and since the lava burn sensation was gone from the pit of my stomach I assumed Cas had healed me. I couldn't figure out how he knew to come or why Crowley was there at all.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked.

"Why are we throwing a party?" I asked sitting up straighter now. I adjusted myself against the backboard. They all just stared at me.

"Well you were going into shock your body was shutting down." Cas said in his low voice.

"Yeah I figured thanks for coming." I said "Though I am unsure as to how you managed to knw that. I didn't call you." I looked at Crowley "Or you for that matter."

"Yes but here we are." Crowley said as though there was something else he wanted to add to that. Now that I looked at them all it was apparent that there was something that they were all not saying.

"What?" I asked getting up off the bed.

"Nothing." Sam was quick to say giving the rest of them a look. "We are just all glad you are feeling okay."

"Yeah Kiddo I was worried you looked like you were sea sick or something." Dean said eyeing Sam with a hesitant look. I quirked an eyebrow as he looked back at me. There were traces of fear in both his and Sam's face.

"There is something you aren't saying." I said "And I know you all well enough to know you won't tell me until you want to or until I figure it out on my own." I stood up "Or my personal favorite until the secret comes to a crescendo causing us nothing but misery for keeping it."

"Jude." Cas said setting his hands on my shoulders. I punched him in the stomach hard enough to elicit a sounds and then pulled him into a tight hug.

"You didn't answer when I called you. You always answer when I call you." I said against his coat and he hugged me back gently.

"I'm sorry." He was, I could hear it in his voice so I didn't push it. He probably felt more guilt than necessary.

"Well let's eat." I said my stomach rumbled at the thought.

"I have to go. Meeting Love." Crowley said to me. I tilted my head and smiled.

"Please Uncle Crowley." I said and pouted my lip and asked in my best pathetic voice. Because he wouldn't say no to me. He sighed heavily and resigned.

"The king of hell done in by an eighteen year old kid with a puppy dog face." Dean snorted.

"You better believe she is the only one that can do it squirrel. You try that and you can see what happens." Crowley grumbled.

At the diner I picked I ordered a stack of pancakes and bacon for breakfast and a cup of coffee. There was barley any conversation. While some people looked uncomfortable I just read some news on my phone and drank my coffee. I would periodically looked up whenever Sam asked a question to try and start conversation. I would smile at him genuinely in thanks for his efforts and go back to trying to find other cases. After the food came and we at in the same relative silence Crowley paid the bill. I stood up and Cas looked up at my with his serious expression.

"Maybe I should have that boy of yours come out and watch out for you." The words left his mouth and my heart hit the bottom of my stomach. I got very hot as the other three boys looked over at me. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"Boy?" He asked trying to be casual.

"Cas no!" I said as sternly as I could and he looked taken aback. I softened my expression. I didn't want to raise any more suspicion.

"But..." Cas said trying to argue.

"I'll be good. I won't do anything really dangerous. I will listen to Sam and Dean." I promised. My expression pleaded with him to keep his mouth closed. He nodded once and I sighed audibly.

Cas and Crowley left after hugging me goodbye. It was an odd sensation to be hugged by the leader of God's armies and the King of hell in the same few seconds. I was the most special girl in the entire world and I knew it every minute of the day. These people loved me and that was more than some people even had. I was protected by them and I couldn't ask for more.

I got in the car with Dean and Sam. They were still dressed in suits and ties and were talking about how the woman at the sheriff's office had a chip on her shoulder and wouldn't give them any information. They discussed what other kind of leads they could follow through on. They drove back to the motel and pulled up to our door. I knew they expected me to get out and sit in the hotel until they were done playing FBI agent. Arguing wouldn't get me anywhere so I opened the car door and stepped out onto the blacktop. Dean had his window down and he leaned out.

"Lay Low take it easy kid. Order some pizza watch some TV stay out of trouble. We'll be back later." He said eyeing me suspiciously. I shrugged and walled to the door pulling the key card from my wallet. The boys drove off.

"Watch TV and Order Pizza." I scoffed walking to my bag. Living on the road you became an expert packer. I pulled out slacks a button up and a tailored jacket. Since I had rolled them into tight rolled bundles they needed to be ironed. I took the three items and my purse to the window. I checked to make sure the boys hadn't come back to check on me. I didn't see them so I opened the door and walked to the front desk of the motel. The man behind the counter was reading a people magazine and smiled up at me as I walked through the door. HE looked to be about seventeen years old. His parents must have owned the motel.

"I need these pressed please." I said setting the things on the counter.

"Okay they will be read in about twenty minutes." He said taking them from me. I nodded in understanding and leaned against the counter.

"Where is the sheriff's station at?" I asked

"Just down the road about a mile." he said turning red at how close I was to him.

"If I come back here in twenty minutes could you drive me there?" I asked "You would be doing a huge favor."

"I'll see if I can get my sister to watch the front desk." He said and I flashed him a huge grin.

"Thanks honey." I bounded out of the office to go take a shower and reapply the makeup that had come off during my adventures that day.

While I was pulling on clean underwear there was a knock at the door. I opened it a crack and a young girl looked up at me. She must have been twelve with my freshly pressed clothes in a plastic bag. I smiled at her. And took it and told her to wait and got her a five dollar tip.

"My brother drives that grey truck" She said pointing to a truck across the parking lot. I looked and the boy from the front desk was sitting in the front seat.

"Thank you." I said shutting the door and hurrying into my clothes. I pulled my hair in a tight bun in the back of my head and grabbed my badge putting it in my purse. I had one pair of black patent leather heels shoved into the bottom of my bag and I pulled them out and slipped them on. I checked my reflection once more and touched up my lip stick before heading outside.

"Thank you so much." I said sticking my hand out to the boy who took mine and shook it.

"I'm Steven." He said and I smiled back at him as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"Cheryl Sterling." I said smiling and trying to look as friendly as possible.

"Where are you from?" He asked. Generic answers popped into my mind. I had many lies to pick from.

"Los Altos California Originally." It came off smooth as silk. "I'm a California girl through and through." He nodded and accepted my answer

"What do you do now?" He asked.

"I work for a government agency. I am partnered with two other agents right now we travel around a lot. " I explained while also explaining me traveling with two older men.

"I was wondering…" He petered of while smiling at me. I laughed for a good amount of time while looking out the window. We came to the Sherriff's station soon and he pulled me up to the front door.

"Thank you so much for the ride Steven." I said

"Aren't you going to need a ride home?" he asked me.

"I can walk back home" I shrugged.

"I'll wait." He said determined.

"It's really okay." I said shaking my head. "It could be awhile."

"If my mom found out I let a pretty girl walk a mile home in those shoes she would kill me." He said pulling away and going to park.

"Alright." I said to no one because he was gone now and I walked through the front doors.


	8. Blinded By the Light

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**Sorry these are so spacey guys. **

I stepped passed the guard who scanned me for metal and I picked up her badge and 9mm out of the dull grey bin. I nodded and smiled at the detector attendant and continued into the station. I walked up to the main counter in a quick and determined pace.

"Cheryl Sterling FBI" I said showing my badge quickly and looking at the nervous kid behind the desk. "I need to speak with the sheriff." He nodded quickly and got up. I tapped my fingers against the wood counter and looked around the old beat up police station. The paint was scuffed on the walls and it smelled like burned coffee.

"I already told them all I was gonna tell them!" A voice shouted and my head whipped around. The kid was following quickly down a hallway behind a short haired woman with a look of anger on her face. Sizing up the situation I decided the best character to play to this woman. Obviously Dean and Sam had already been here and their charm hadn't worked on her. Her attitude made me think that she knew that she was in charge. The way she held herself made me think she wasn't going to put up with anyone's shit. I poised myself for an onslaught of female dominance to come.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled at me and I quirked an eyebrow at her. "I told those two other agents all I was going to tell them and sent them packing and I will do the same to you. You look young enough to be in diapers."

"Mam, with all due respect to you and your status in this law enforcement building it is unnecessary to resort to personal attacks to get business done." I said in a clipped and professional tone. She stood staring at me and her anger turned into a glare.

"Excuse me?" She asked

"I know you have been informed this may be under the FBI's investigation and I would appreciate if you would cooperate." I said as calmly as I could.

"Two of you…" She tried to keep her voice controlled but failed. "Agents came in here and questioned me already."

"Oh God." I said putting my hand on my face. I sighed heavily. "Really tall one? And the other had a snarky attitude?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Yeah she answered nodding.

"You tell them no." I turned around going off on a tangent by myself. "You tell them no and they just go ahead anyway. Even though you're their senior officer. Even though you are supposed to be in charge of this assignment. But no! A younger woman couldn't possibly know what she was talking about." I sighed heavily again and tried to look flustered.

"Mam." The woman said and I saw her visibly soften and almost smiled.

"I am sorry. That was unprofessional." I shook my head. "Those agents are under my jurisdiction. I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble."

"You new?" She asked with sympathy.

"I was a cop in LA I got recruited last month. Put me in charge of a team of men." I said scowling.

"Come on back honey." She said putting her hand on my shoulder and leading me back to the room." I followed her feeling more than a little accomplished.

"Those boys came by earlier. I didn't disclose all the information I had." She said

"I really don't blame you for that." I smiled at her. "They are royal pains in my asses."

"You must be good for you to be promoted over senior officers." She said and I felt a little bad for lying like I always did.

"No not really. Right place at the right time is all it is really." I brushed her fake compliment off.

"Hm." She said and we walk down the police station hall and into a room where she tells me to sit In front of a desk. I sat in the uncomfortable chair and waited for her to return.

"Here is the file." She said handing me a storage chip. I took it from her holding the penny sized drive in my hand.

"I can take it?" I asked her.

"Sure." She nodded at me. "We have duplicates but I do need it back. I can give you 24 hours."

I thanked her profusely and signed multiple forms and had them copy a fake ID and a copy of my badge. I left about thirty minutes later with exactly what I had come there for. At least I hoped it did as I tucked it in my pocket and walked out the front door. I walked toward the truck that was parked and smiled at the boy who was reading a hot rod magazine in the front.

A cop passed me on my way there and a rupture of voices started yelling all around me. I couldn't differentiate between them and it was all happening at once. I looked around but there was no one to be found. Just like when this happened before. It was what Castiel explained Angel radio like. It was a million different voices and I couldn't pick out one from the many. I stopped as the man passed and put my hand on my head. This had happened before and sometimes the pain in my head was pretty awful.

"Hey." The man said to me and I looked up. I blinked my eyes several times because his eyes looked like they were lit up from the inside. I looked at him but the voices were getting louder.

"Yes?" I asked squinting as a light around me was getting lighter. I was going to have to take an Advil.

"The abomination." He said as his lit up eyes got wider.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked and suddenly I was thrown to the ground and he was on top of me. I struggled to get him off as the voices kept coming and I tried to make sense of anything they said. He was yelling in some language that I couldn't understand. The light got brighter and he howled in pain as I threw a grown man off me and over a few feet without much effort at all. I

Running, I threw open the truck passenger door and shut it watching as the man got up. I looked over to the kid driving the car. The kid who had been so happy to give me a ride earlier was now looking at me in horror and squinting his eyes like he couldn't see. He was frozen in place as I tried to find the words to tell him to take me back to the hotel. Every time I tried words like _abomination_, _Blasphemy _and _unholy _were somehow pulled from the voices in the air and channeled through my mouth. The poor kid sitting next to me was looking at me like I was possessed and maybe he was right. It kind of felt like it.

The guy who attacked me got up and started walking to the car. I knew the kid wasn't going to be able to move anytime soon so I threw open the door and yelled out something that was supposed to be a thank you but came out as nothing that I could understand. I stumbled away from the man who was coming after me as the light got brighter and the voices got angrier. A loud and authoritative voice said:_ Castiel will answer for this. _I felt a hand on my shoulder as I reached up for my necklace and closed my eyes. Familiar hands wrapped around my frame as I was yanked away from the man behind me.

"Amos." Castiel said facing the man who was dressed as a cop but I thought perhaps he wasn't a cop after all. The pain was shooting though me from the voices and the light. It was too much to take in. After passing out the previously from an acid burn I was really trying to be a man about this but I had to idea what was going on.

"You think we wouldn't find out?" The man named Amos asked Castiel

"She hasn't done anything. Leave her be. She is under my care." Castiel said pulling out a long silver pointed weapon. It was his angel blade and I had only ever seen him pull it out once before.

"It's against our law Castiel. She must be destroyed." Amos said looking at me.

"Excuse yourself, you don't even know me." I said covering my eyes to shield them from the light but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Castiel you are the Leader of our Father's Armies. You know better than anyone…" The man went on and a black pair of wings appeared behind him. I was afraid someone was going to see them having an angel death match but when I looked around we were no longer in the parking lot of the police station. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized the switch even with the voices. We were located in an abandon warehouse. It was safer than yelling out in the open with burning eyes and wings locked and loaded.

"Cas..." I said pinching the bridge of my nose to alleviate the pressure.

"Call Crowley." Cass said and so I reached up to my necklace. As soon as I touched it the angel ran at me faster than I could follow and he sliced my upper arm with his own angel blade. I screamed and fell to my knees from the pain of it. Then stared at the gash in horror as light bled through it. It wasn't the kind of light that came out of Castiel. It was a dingier light but it still seeped from the wound along with blood.

"I knew I felt something. I was investigating but I never thought…." Amos didn't finish the thought because Castiel's angel blade went right through him. His eyes rolled back in his head and for a split second I saw him in his true form outside of his vessel. It made me sad because something that beautiful had just died.

"What in the hell is going on here?" I heard Crowley say as I fell all the way to the ground on my way to passing out twice in one day. "I haven't been called so many times since I did a strip tease in Reno."

I heard Castiel rattle off an address that sounded very familiar as Crowley came and bent over me.

"I thought you were tougher than this." He said and I opened one eye and lifted my hand up enough to flip him off.

"Crowley!" Castiel shouted for him to hurry.

"I know. I know." Crowley said sitting me up and wrapping his arm around my rib cage with a grunt. "Band of angels coming soon. Take baby angel out." He then proceeded to hum 'when the saints come marching in'. He put his hand over my face and it was dark again.

When I woke up I was in a bed that I didn't recognize. That in itself wasn't unusual because mostly I slept in motels but it was different this time. Before I moved an inch I took stock of what was going on. Thankfully the light and the voices were gone for the moment. I lifted up the covers and realized I felt drained again like I had after the acid burn. I looked at the oversized shirt I was wearing and slowly turned my head to the left.

There, sleeping like a rock was Ernest. I let the covers drop and felt my hair which I was sure looked like a mess and I was sure that my makeup was horrific. I was a little worried he would wake up and see me like that. So I slowly started inching out of the bed to find more decent clothes and fix my appearance before he woke up. As I went to slowly slink out of the bed something grabbed my foot and with my body going to get out of the bed and my foot anchored down I tripped and tumbled over the side. With one foot on the bed and the rest of me sprawled off the side I just stayed there for a moment deciding what to do.

"What shall it be?" He asked in a groggy voice. I hoisted myself off in the most ladylike way I could( not that I was ever taught how to be a lady). He let go of my foot as I straightened up.

"I'm not allowed to go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"That scary guy said I can't let you out of my sight. He mentioned he was the king of hell about six thousand times so no. You can't go anywhere." He said trying to scoot closer to me. I moved further away.

"What if I have to pee?" I asked.

"Your bladder verses me burning eternally in hell with your uncle there to personally torture me." He said holding his hands up weighing the options.

"How do you suppose I bathe myself?" I asked him.

"Well Jude. Rules are rules. I suppose I'll just have to go in there with you." He said closing his eyes and smiling up at the ceiling. I leaned over him and kissed his cheek but there was no way he would let me get away with that. He reached up and pulled me back down to give me a kiss like he hadn't seen me in months.

"Hi." I said smiling down at him.

"Your dad will be here in an hour so I suggest you catch me up before I have to entertain your family." He said sitting up and looking around. "This is so much worse than meet the parents."

**Thanks! **


	9. Nephilim

**I do not own supernatural. **

"So, let's recap." Ernest said I was sitting on the couch cleaning my gun and hoping to God that Sam and Dean had the foresight to grab my things.

"You have a piece you want cleaned?" I asked

"No I prefer to clean my own guns." He said pacing in front of me.

"If you know what I mean." I said using a phrase that Steven used often.

"So." He started in again ignoring my childlike humor. "Castiel brought you to Dean and Sam just all of the sudden?"

"Yes." I answered looking over my dismantled weapon.

"And you don't find it odd that he just did it so suddenly and why now?" He asked me

"Now that you bring it up it is kind of suspicious but at the time it was just Cas being Cas." I answered honestly sitting back and thinking about it now. "I suppose it is a little weird."

"Then all these weird things start happening to you." He says "Soon after."

"Weird being an operative word Ernest." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm a hunter. What isn't weird?"

"How long have you heard the voices?" He asked

"You are making me sound like a crazy person." I said looking at him. He was obviously concerned and he wasn't going to put up with any of my mischief.

"Jude." He said seriously.

"Oh my goodness." I said "I don't know Ernest six months maybe!" I half yelled at him "Sporadically not all the time."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" He asked

"Weird crap happens to us Ernest." I said "It happens and if I complained about every little thing that happened to me I would be complaining my whole life."

"This is different." He insisted. "What about the hum that you told me goes through you?"

"What about it?" I asked sitting forward to assemble the gun.

"What about the bright light from that guy that attacked you. You said you couldn't escape it. What about you being able to see his true form Jude?!" He asked getting louder.

"Again I ask: what about it?" I said holding the cold metal pieces in my hand for comfort.

"Think about it from a hunter point of view." He said

"I think about everything from a hunter point of view. " I replied casually.

"You never think about consequences for yourself. You just rush into things without thinking. My dad would lose his mind if he knew this had been happening to you and you hadn't said anything about it." He said.

The Kimmerling family was on the verge of perfect. Not perfect like they never fought or argued. Not perfect like they had backyard picnics in their white picket fenced yard. He and his sister argued constantly and he and his father never saw eye to eye. Their mom was slightly overbearing and she had a very thick southern accent. They got in arguments all the time and each had a different way they liked to hunt and all of them thought they were right. They were the most perfect family that Jude had known. They were loyal to each other to a fault and always were right next to each other if they needed to be. Collin was Ernest's father and he had taken a particular liking to me. He treated me like I was his own kid. I has met them after people forgot me after they met me. I was very glad about that.

"Why are you getting so upset?" I asked Ernest. I got up from where I was seated and walked around his coffee table which had plenty of coffee stains.

"You don't see it." He said looking down on me with what I almost thought was pity.

"Don't see what?" I asked looking up at him and pouting a little.

"Don't…" He warned as I reached up and pulled his head down and stood on my tip toes to reach him. His hands wrapped around my waist and down to the waistband of his sweatpants that I was wearing that were rolled up to fit me.

"I missed you." I said brushing my nose along his collar bone. "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"Don't do this Jude. I know what you are doing. You would rather hunt and talk about monsters any day over being with me." He said and I frowned up at him.

"That's not nice." I said.

"It's true. The only reason you ae being all touchy right now is because you don't want me to harass you about it anymore." He said I looked up to kiss him again but he pulled away and held me at arm's length.

"Ernest!" I argued.

"Using your womanly charm to distract me." He raised an eyebrow. "Shame on you Jude Ira Masonwick."

"Throwing around full names now..." I said

"It's Jude Winchester." A voice came from the top of the stairs. We both froze where we were and looked to the stairs that were hidden by a wall. Ernest instinctively pulled me closer and pushed me behind him.

"It's okay." I said stepping out and straightening my appearance.

"Is it wrong that I have begun a nervous sweat? I am not ready to meet your family." He said quietly. Hard footfall sounded behind us as Cas and Dean appeared and Dean looked like he wanted to throw up a little. Angel travel, got you every time, Jude knew.

"I suggest you ready yourself." Castiel said darkly staring at Ernest with his disapproval glare.

"Cas.." I said with a warning tone. Sam came down the stairs where Cas must have dropped him. I smiled up at him surprised by the amount of affection I already had for him.

"If she is going to blatantly disregard all rules and authority she must be a Winchester." He said.

"What could he mean?" Ernest asked me. I smiled sweetly and shrugged.

"Couldn't tell you." I said. I leaned closer to him and whispered. "They are a little crazy from past traumas so I wouldn't believe a word they say."

"We specifically told you not to go anywhere and you disobeyed." Dean said

"Disobeyed!?" I said outraged as I turned on him "Excuse me but who do you think you are exactly?"

"Someone who knows a lot more about hunting than you do." Dean replied.

"That is true and I can't deny that. However, don't you think even for a second that you have authority over me at all. My respect is earned and you are just some guy with a chip on his shoulder." I said to him in a cool tone.

"Jude he is your father." Castiel said and I turned to him.

"He has never been a part of my life. I have always been on the outside looking in on all of their adventures wishing that I could be a part of what they were doing. Then when I get here and am finally allowed to see him, he doesn't know what to do with me. He doesn't trust me and I don't trust him. Im not sure how I thought this would work out but it is just like my luck for my dad to be an asshole." I looked right at Dean and sighed. "I guess the apple didn't fall very far from either of our parent trees."

"Jude you are throwing a fit." Ernest said and I glared at him. Of course he was right. I was throwing a fit but man it felt good.

"Fine I'm done." I said throwing my hands up I n the air. "But you guys are hiding something from me. All of you know something that I don't and I will get myself in all kinds of terrible situations until you tell me."

"I.." Ernest went to argue with me.

"Don't even bother trying. I know you too well. I know you know what's going on. I could feel it the entire time. Something you are keeping from me and it isn't appreciated. I'm a big girl I can handle it." I said walking to the couch and sitting on it. "So what's it gonna be boys?"

They all looked at each other worried. That's when I knew that I was in trouble. All of them giving silent communication across the room. I looked back and forth between them all. Ernest looked to Castiel who shook his head slightly.

"I think she needs to know." Ernest said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked with a condescending tone.

"Ernest Kimmerling. I'm a hunter." Ernest said not backing away from his tone. I was very proud of him I could have kissed him right there.

"You Collin and Amanda's boy?" He asked Ernest and I turned to him in slight shock. Though it was not uncommon for hunters to know each other.

"I am." Ernest said and I could hear the pride laced in his voice. I imagined it was the same pride m voice held when I told the few people I could that Dean Winchester was my father. Though I had just bitched him out and I felt a little bad.

"The angels are looking for her now. Before she didn't exist. Now there is no stopping them." Castiel said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would the angels be looking for me Cass?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"Demons look for you don't they!?" Dean asked getting flustered.

"Yes, but there is peace with the Demons. Why would they care about me?" I asked standing up not understanding. I supposed I had only met three angels in my entire life. One was a dear woman friend of Cass, one was Cass and one was the beautiful creature that had died in the parking lot. It didn't make any sense that the angels would be coming after me. There had been peace in heaven for years. None of them could use me if there was peace. Angels didn't just start wars for no reason. Not like Demons did; because they were bored. Angels always had deep belief systems set behind anything they did.

"Jude what does my dad always say? Like a prayer while solving an identity. "Ernest asked me. I looked at him with a bad feeling coming over me. Like this wasn't just something silly that they hadn't told me.

"I don't know…"I said not wanting to play anymore guessing games.

"Think Jitterbug. Think about what he always says to identify a monster." He urged me like it was important.

"What am I profiling!?" I asked yelling slightly.

"Profile yourself" Sam said "Take what has been happening to you and run it like something you were chasing."

"Sammy stop!" Dean said

"She can handle it Dean." He said

"Yes she can." Ernest said to them both as he looked back to me. Castiel didn't look so sure and Dean's face had gone pale.

"Why won't you just tell me?" I asked at the end of my patience at this point.

"If you put it together there won't be any denial." Castiel said and I could not argue with that. If they told me point blank my mind would reject it. I knew I could figure it out but the question really was did I want to?

"Okay." I said getting up and pacing back and forth. "Say them out loud." I directed this at Ernest because his dad had taught me how to do it. It was like his own ritual before a hunt to figure out what you were dealing with. "Humming. A distinct from inside me." I said

"Yep." Sam said trying to encourage me.

"Light bright light." I said filtering all possibilities through my database. "Voices in my head." I remembered a story about a woman who was Nephilim from Dean and Sam's books but I shook the thought aside.

"My kid is crazy. It figures." Dean joked and I quirked my mouth up.

"Self-healing." Castiel interjected. My eyes flew open and met his.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"That acid burn you got, it was already healed before Cass got there." Dean said. Ernest's eyes got wide as he looked down at my abdomen.

"Oh Geez and I saw that man...his true angel form." I said going to the couch and sitting down again. "The voices I hear. Who are they?" I asked Castiel not wanting to know the response. A neon light of an answer flashed in my head as I tried to push it away. This would answer the question.

"It's the Angels." He responded.

"Shit." I swore knowing full well. "No wonder they want to find me. I'm a complete and total blaspheme to their culture!" I shouted.

"I always knew you were part angel." Ernest said and I scowled at him darkly.

**Thanks **


	10. Waffles

**I do not own supernatural **

I sat on the edge of the seat tapping my foot. The waitress had only been gone for two minutes but I was having a mild heart attack. Not because she was late with my coffee but because since three days ago I had been antsy about pretty much everything. She came back with my coffee and stared at me tapping my foot on the ground.

"Honey are you okay?" She asked me. I looked up at the woman with her box dyed brilliant red hair and her crows feet around her eyes. She looked friendly enough but kind of tired and worn. At five in the morning I could hardly expect anything else.

"I'm fine just got a lot on my mind." I said smiling up at her in a friendly way. To her I probably just looked like some wandering kid. I was wearing my beat up converse and some straight legged jeans topped off with a Mets sweatshirt and a messy bun on the top of my head. It probably also didn't help I had a hunter green backpack sitting next to me on the bright turquoise booth seat.

"Can I get you something to eat?" She asked patting me on the shoulder.

"Four waffles please." I said sliding the menu to the edge of the table.

"Honey our waffles are pretty big…" The woman warned me.

"I like waffles." I assured her and she chuckled before leaving me alone

I had run away. Yes I felt a little childish about it. More than a little childish actually but then again I also felt a little justified. After the whole angel talk I had asked little to no questions. Castiel had explained that they needed to get me somewhere safe. That somewhere safe turned out to be a bunker that Sam and Dean had inherited. We were going to go there the next day. Then they were going to figure out what to do with me. After the fight with the angel Castiel said the Whole angel population was on my tail and there wasn't much he could do about it. Though he was the head of the armies. Nephilim were strictly prohibited and because the cat was out of the bag I was going to have to run for it.

I hadn't meant to get freaked out I really hadn't but before everyone went to sleep I had already decided that I wasn't going to the bunker and these people weren't going to have to 'find something to do with me'. Now I was sitting in this God awful diner trying to figure out what I was going to do with me. I knew the Lore about Nephilim. Angel and Human offspring that were forbidden in heaven and on earth. No one took kindly to them. The weight of the news washed over me much like it had the past couple days. It was something I really couldn't get my brain around.

I had too many questions about my mother and my entire being. I had no idea what I was going to do with my future if I was going to be running away forever. Castiel said the marks burned into my ribs to keep angels away was breaking apart. Soon there would be no hiding from them. Then I realized for about the hundredth time that I wouldn't be able to do this alone. That I needed someone's help even if I didn't want it.

I realized I was also being a true Winchester in that moment. I would rather die than risk the lives of Ernest Cass Dean and Sam. It was the family motto after all "Die so your family can bring you back to life again with horrible and terrible repercussion that no one could possibly deal with". It was a long Motto and I was falling perfectly into line. I ran away from the people who could have helped me hopped on a bus to stick it out on my own. But I know how stupid that sounded. Even for me, and I did a lot of stupid things.

I took out the Altoids tin from my purse. It had a thin layer of lead lining and angel wards on the inside. It was enough to keep very small objects from being tracked. I had made it when I was very young and would put my necklaces from Crowley and Castiel in it whenever I felt like throwing a fit. Now I supposed as the summoning necklaces sat inside the case preventing me from being tracked I wondered how I hadn't grown up at all.

I opened the tin and pulled out Crowley's necklace. I pulled a knife from my pack and made a small cut on my hand grabbing the necklace. Nothing happened. I sighed and put the necklace back around my neck. They didn't always answer. How could they. King of hell and Leader of God's armies. I was just their niece who wasn't really their niece at all. In fact I was sure with as much as Crowley had been called these past few days he would be pissed if he had to come here again. So part of me was relieved that he wouldn't show up.

I knew if I called Cas he would come. I didn't know if I was ready for his kind of comfort. His sad look and everyone else's pity stares. I needed some tough love. I needed someone to tell me to shut the hell up and calm down. I needed Bobby. My heart squeezed with the thought of him and I fought back stupid tears that surfaced from an old wound. I wanted to ask him what I should do; I knew he would know. Because Bobby always knew.

"I hope these Waffles are for me and the terrible inconvenience you are on my working schedule." Crowley said from behind me. I turned to smile at him as he slid into the seat across from me. He frowned and that only made me smile wider.

"Hey Uncle King." I said and he just stared at me.

"What is it that you need little one?" He asked but in a rather irritated tone so it lost all its endearment.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked him as I cut the waffles into bite sized pieces. I took a container of blueberry syrup from the edge of the table and poured it over the mess.

"That looks disgusting." He said looking down at the plate.

"It's not I assure you." I said taking a large bite. "Do you know or not?" I said around a mouthful of waffle.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked disgusted with the food and my manners. I raised an eyebrow at him and gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh yes that." He nodded

"Oh yeah that…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well what about it?' He asked sitting back.

"You knew all this time and never told me." I stated.

"What good would that have done?' He asked. The waitress came over and asked him if he needed anything. He dismissed her with a smile.

"I don't think that's fair." I said.

"Fair." He stated back to me. "You don't think it's fair?"

"No." I said flatly and he just stared at me.

"Pray tell how would you have preferred it to go?" He asked and I sat back waiting for the person I needed to tell me off.

"You were born what you were none of us could help that. No good would have come from telling you that you were Nephilim. It would have nothing but cause you harm. It has only been public news for three days and look how poorly that is going." He said staring right back at me.

I took another bite of my waffles and drank the coffee the woman had brought me. Of course he was right and I had known that but for some reason I needed someone to tell me. I knew nothing would have been different and it really wasn't any different now. Except for the fact that if the angels found me they would kill me, and I had no idea what the daemons would think of me.

"What does a Nephilim mean for hell?" I asked quietly. I had learned the hard way that people didn't really take kindly to angel talk.

"Hell has just started to find out." He shook his head. "The angels have put quite the bounty out."

"I have done nothing to them." I argued and he shook his head.

"No matter, they will spread the news to every demon under heaven. I will discourage them from doing anything the angels say but if I push too hard on it they will know you are associated with me and that could turn out worse." He explained. Of course it all made sense to me and there was really little to argue.

"Cass won't be able to do anything either." I said going to grab more syrup.

"They wouldn't listen. Angels are traditional creatures. It doesn't matter who or why the rule is broken it only matters that whoever has will be eradicated." His voice sounded like he was trying to be soothing.

"Eradicated." I said nodding assuredly "Oh fun times."

"Oh don't be such a baby." He chided.

"A baby?" I asked incredulously. "What am I supposed to do? I can't hunt like this. I can't even live normally."

"Come live with me." He said leaning forward and raising and eyebrow.

"What do you mean…" I asked hesitantly

"Do you know the fun we would have?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"I think by fun you mean trouble and by trouble I mean evil things." I said giving him a disapproving look.

"One man's trouble is another man's contentment and paradise." He said. I laughed aloud and shook my head at him.

"I'm not going to be your cute little sidekick down in hell, Uncle King." I said shaking my head.

"Well then I suggest you ask a solution from people who share your moral standpoint. I can be of no further use to you." He stood up.

"Crowley…" I said and grabbed his jacket coat.

"Yes dear." He answered looking down on me with affection.

"Thank you for coming." I said turning a little red that I needed his help but he had made me feel like I could face this.

"Jude, you are my girl. I will always protect you." He bent down and kissed the top of my head before walking out of the diner. I reached in my back to get the Altoids can.

**Thank you ! **


End file.
